


that's the kind of love i've been dreaming of

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Bottom Jack, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, They are disgustingly in love, Top Katherine, they're in their mid 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You would buy a bright orange dildo.” Katherine laughed. “When do you want me to fuck you?”It was Jack’s turn to choke from the bluntness of her question.“Oh. Um. Tonight? Or now. I kinda already prepped myself....”aka the one where Jack gets pegged by Katherine
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	that's the kind of love i've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> howdy folks just a heads up this is a very explicit fic and if you're under 18, i kindly ask that you exit the page. 
> 
> Title: Dinner & Diatribes - Hozier

“Hey Kath?” Jack mumbled. He was staring at the painting in his hands, too embarrassed to look at her. “Um, how do you feel about anal?”

Katherine choked on her drink, surprised at the sudden change of topic. They’d been talking about the piece Jack had been commissioned. Well, it was mostly him complaining about how rude and demanding the customer was and Katherine letting him rant, chiming in occasionally to agree with him. 

“I mean- um. I’m not _overly_ interested in it? Like it just sounds uncomfortable! I don’t see how it’s pleasurable-“ She cut herself off. “Why do you ask?” 

She couldn’t help but smile at the blush on Jack’s face. 

It wasn’t unusual for either of them to randomly bring up different things for them to try in the bedroom. That had a healthy sex life and a mutual agreement to try anything at _least_ once, if both parties were interested. It was, however, kind of odd for Jack to be this shy while asking about something he wanted to try.

“Uh.” He gulped. “I kinda want to try it.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow at him, immediately picking up on what he was asking. Between his timid demeanor and the blush across his cheeks, she knew that _he_ was the one who wanted to be on the receiving end. And honestly? Katherine was so fucking down. 

Instead of immediately agreeing, she decided to tease Jack for a moment. Just to get him worked up. 

“I mean. I’m down, I just don’t see how it’s supposed to be enjoyable for women. Y’know, to each their own, but I just don’t know how I’m supposed to get off like that.” Katherine rambled. She looked past him as she spoke, still watching him through her peripheral. She didn’t miss the pouty look that crossed his face, and good lord, it should be illegal for him to look this adorable while asking to get pegged. 

He whined, drawing her attention back to him. “No, I mean. I wanted you to do it to me.” 

She barely repressed a moan at his admission. This was truly one of her fantasies coming true before her eyes, and she was ecstatic. 

Katherine smirked at him. “So, you want me to...peg you?” Jack nodded, still not meeting her gaze. “What made you wanna try that?” 

Jack finally looked up, and Katherine couldn’t help but to lean over and kiss him. He looked so _pretty_ when he blushed. He was already pretty, easily one of the most handsome men Katherine had ever laid eyes on, but something about him being shy and vulnerable with her when he was so boisterous in his everyday life was enchanting. 

When they broke apart, Jack tried to pull her in for another kiss, whining again when she denied him. “Talk to me, baby.” 

“One of the fellas tweeted about it the other day, and I haven’t been able to quit thinkin’ about it.” He paused, once again refusing to make eye contact. “So I did some research-“ 

“You watched porn.” Katherine corrected, smirking at him.

“Shut up. But yeah. And I got you something.” He stood up, joints cracking from sitting on the floor for so long, and made his way to the cabinet where his art supplies were stored. Katherine watched him rifle through the cabinet for a moment before pulling out a bag from the sex store they sometimes went to.

He handed her the bag as he sat down. Katherine had a good idea of what was in the bag, but it still shocked her when she opened it. It was thinner than the average dildo, but Katherine figured it was around seven or eight inches long. It was also strapless, flared at one end for the user and she was beyond ready to try it out.

She could tell he splurged on this, which surprised her because the man was not in the habit of buying things that weren’t a necessity. He must’ve debated on buying this for quite some time. Deep down, her heart ached for her sweet boy. She was glad he spent money on something other than the basic things needed to survive and art supplies for once. She just wished he would realize that he didn’t need to save every penny he earned, that it was okay for him to buy things just because he wanted them.

But she knew better than to bring that up, it was a conversation best tabled for another day. She heard him clear his throat and switched her focus back to the matter at hand.

“You _would_ buy a bright orange dildo.” Katherine laughed. “When do you want me to fuck you?” 

It was Jack’s turn to choke from the bluntness of her question.

“Oh. Um. Tonight? Or now. I kinda already prepped myself....” 

The reality of what was about to happen shook Katherine to her core. She couldn’t help but moan at Jack’s words, the mental image of him slowly fingering himself, gasping as he drove his fingers into his prostate was _too_ much. He’d probably gotten started as soon as she left for work that morning. “Fuck, Jack.” 

“That’s the idea.” He said cheekily. She rolled her eyes and kissed him, sliding into his lap. He whimpered as she ground down on him. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth, making her boyfriend shudder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Jack was panting beneath her.

“Kath, please.” He begged. 

She moved off his lap without warning, ignoring the noise that fell from Jack’s throat, and stood, holding out her hand to help him up. Katherine reached up to kiss him again once he stood, grabbing the bag and letting Jack guide them to the bedroom. 

Jack sat her on the edge of the bed, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away. Katherine fidgeted, unsure of how to proceed. Jack clearly wasn’t sure either, judging by the way he stood awkwardly in front of her. 

“How do you wanna-“

“I think we should-“ They spoke simultaneously. Katherine couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t expect this to be so awkward. 

Jack smiled at her, finally taking his shirt off and kneeling down between her legs, looking up at her. She cradled his face with her hands, running a thumb over his cheek, heart fluttering at the way he melted into her touch. “My beautiful boy. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Kath.” They stayed in that position for a while, with Katherine admiring her boyfriend and Jack slowly dozing off from the gentle touch.

She couldn’t help but fantasize about what was to come. She imagined him on all fours, her fucking him from behind, him moaning wildly, overcome from pleasure that _she_ was giving him. Him burying his face in the pillows as he came, little gasps escaping him as pleasure turned into pain from overstimulation. Looking down, her fantasy morphed to a softer scene. Him, on his back, legs wrapped around Katherine’s waist as she gave him what he needed, low moans and whimpers escaping his throat with every thrust against his prostate- 

Fuck.

She needed to move things along. 

He shifted when he felt Katherine move her hand from his cheek to his hair, and gasped when she grabbed his soft strands. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Katherine asked. He nodded, licking his lips.

“Hey,” she tugged his hair, drawing a soft moan from him. “You know the drill. Enthusiastic, verbal consent or we don’t do this, babe. Got it?” Katherine stated. Jack nodded, relaying his consent to her. “Think you can take care of me first, Jackie?” Jack’s eyes widened as he nodded, wasting no time slipping his hands beneath Katherine’s waistband, slipping her shorts and panties off in one fell swoop. 

Jack pressed a kiss to her navel, mumbling praises as he pressed a finger inside, reaching with his thumb to rub Katherine’s clit. She whimpers at the contact, threading her fingers through his hair and pushing him downwards.

He buried his face between Katherine’s legs, moving his tongue over her clit, adding another finger when she moaned. He swirled his tongue over it the same time he curled his fingers inside, sweeping over a spot inside her. A strangled moan escaped Jack as her hips leapt off the bed, thighs tensing around him.

There was a distinct warmth rising in her stomach. “Please, Jack, keep going. So- so close.” 

So Jack doubles his efforts, shifting his fingers so that they curl against Katherine’s sweet spot each time. Her whimpers got louder with each thrust, falling over the edge with no warning as Jack sucked hard. 

He continued his actions as her orgasm washed over her, slowing down and finally stopping once soft whines tumbled out of her, sensitive. 

Once Katherine regains feeling below her waist, she moves up on the bed, motioning for Jack to join her. 

Jack scrambled to follow her, and _damn_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing Katherine had ever seen. When she woke up that morning, she never imagined that she’d spend her afternoon quite literally fucking Jack Kelly. 

She’d always _wanted_ to top him, even before they started dating. Hell, even after meeting him, it didn’t take long for her to realize that this brat of a man would look gorgeous beneath her. But when they started dating six months ago, Katherine knew that dream could become a reality. Except she never mentioned it to him because she didn’t think he’d ever consider it. She honestly thought he would laugh in her face. For once, she was glad to be wrong.

God bless whoever put this idea in Jack’s head. 

Katherine grabbed the lube from the nightstand, raising an eyebrow at the man beneath her. They’d had sex that morning, causing Katherine to nearly be late to work. It was worth it. But she’d cleaned up and put everything away before she left, meaning that Jack actually had gotten straight to business as soon as she left. Jack grinned sheepishly at her, confirming her suspicions. 

Katherine placed a hand on Jack’s belt, silently asking for permission. “Please.” Jack said, breathless. She undid his belt and started pulling his jeans off, tapping his hip to signal that he needed to move. 

“You and these damn skinny jeans, I swear to god.” Katherine struggled to get Jack out of them. 

Jack smiled up at her. “But I look hot in ‘em, Ace. You told me so yourself.”

He wasn’t wrong. 

Nonetheless, he was still _far_ too cheeky for this. 

She finally managed to pull his jeans down his legs and onto the floor. She paused, reaching for her shirt and quickly disregarding it. 

Deep down, she knew that this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. She _prayed_ that wasn’t the case, that Jack would want to do this again, but on the chance that he wouldn’t want to, Katherine decided she was gonna take her sweet time teasing him. 

A loud moan filled the air as Katherine rested her hand on the tent in Jack’s boxers. His back arched at the unexpected contact, mouth hung open in pleasure. He squirmed beneath her when a couple minutes went by with no extra friction, only her hand resting against his erection. 

Still not moving her hand, Katherine leaned down to drag her tongue over Jack’s nipple. A broken whimper fell from his lips, another one following it as she directed her attention to his collarbone, biting down and sucking until a dark bruise was visible. She continued her ministrations, alternating between teasing his nipples and leaving hickeys across his chest, still resting her hand on his cock. Jack huffed in frustration at the lack of friction.

Katherine only smiled at him before she threw a leg over his waist and sat on his lap. He stuttered out a moan at the sudden warmth, not expecting that and definitely not expecting Katherine to grind against him, circling her hips over his dick. 

“Oh, god-“ Jack choked out. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric, and the warmth didn’t last long because Katherine was moving down his body, gazing up at him as she slid his boxers off him.

With a smirk, Katherine leaned down and twirled her tongue up Jack’s dick, wrapping her lips around the tip. He jerked his hips up as they made eye contact, drawing a soft moan from Katherine. He tossed his head back against the mountain of pillows, whining as she slowly slid down his shaft. She swallowed around him, pinning his hips down as he jerked forwards. A wrecked moan fell from his lips when she moved back, flicking her tongue across the slit and quickly taking half of his length again, using her hand to tease the rest of him. 

“I- fuck, Kath please, gonna come, fuck.” Jack gasped, gripping the sheets beneath him. Not wanting to end things before they started, Katherine pulled off and moved so she could kiss him, gripping the base of his dick with one hand. 

“Kath, please fuck me.”

Not one to deny him anything, Katherine picked up the strap they’d placed to the side and smirked at her man, breath hitching as she gently pressed the flared end inside of her. His pupils dilated at the sight, only the slightest ring of green visible. She took a moment to adjust it, moaning as the toy brushed against her clit. 

Jack took that time to readjust himself, finding a more comfortable position to lay in. He spread his legs for her, not missing the lascivious look that took over her features at his action. 

Shivers went up Jack’s spine as she grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and coated her fingers, knowing what was about to happen. “I know you’ve already prepped yourself, but one of these days, if you want, I’m gonna take my sweet time getting you ready for me.” Katherine whispered, pressing her fingers against Jack’s opening. “I wanna see you fall apart beneath me while I open you up for my cock. Tease you open and fuck you with my fingers until you’re begging for it.” Jack let out a loud moan at her words. He tried to push back on her fingers, eager to move things along. 

She circled his rim with her index finger, quietly asking for permission. Once she had it, she slipped it inside him, reveling in the small whimpers that fell from his lips. 

After a couple minutes of slow, teasing touches, she added a second. She let him adjust to the intrusion, carefully moving them in and out of Jack. Once he began to pant and squirm against her, she began working her fingers faster, searching for the spot that would have him falling apart beneath her.

His body tensed when she finally brushed against it, a shaky moan spilling from his mouth. “Do that again,” Jack begged.

She obliged, angling her fingers so she was hitting his prostate with each thrust. His eyes slipped shut at the sensations overtaking his body. Katherine leaned over him to bite at his collarbone, enjoying the whimper he made as she brushed against his cock. 

“Fuck, Kathy, please fuck me. God, I need you, _please_.” It was her turn to moan, sliding her fingers out and moving away, resting back on her heels. He whined at the loss.

Katherine grabbed the lube once more and spread it over the strap. He wriggled beneath her as she pressed the head against his entrance. 

“You still wanna do this?” She asked. He nodded frantically, fingers flexing against the headboard. With that, Katherine guided herself forward. She watched for any discomfort, any sign of nerves as the head slipped through the tight ring of muscle. 

He gave her a nod, letting her know she could continue. Quiet grunts filled the silence between them as she pressed deeper inside him, until her hips were flush against his. Katherine gripped his waist, running a finger over his hipbone as she waited for him to adjust. She dragged pale fingertips across tan skin, enjoying the trail of goosebumps that followed in their wake. 

A few moments passed, Katherine leaning over and whispering sweet nothings in the crook of Jack’s neck, pressing gentle kisses against his skin, watching to make sure he was doing okay. His eyes were shut, jaw hung open as his body adjusted. She didn’t see any traces of discomfort on his perfect face, and she knew he’d tell her if he wanted to stop. Katherine moved back after a minute, not wanting to lean her weight on her arms. As she moved away, the toy shifted ever-so-slightly, earning a gasp from the man below her. 

“You can move.” Jack gasped out.

And Katherine obliged, slowly pulling the toy almost completely out of him. He whined at the loss, and then again when she pushed back inside him. Katherine repeated the action a few more times, partially to not rush into a rough pace right away, but also to savor the delicious friction of the strap against her clit. 

His eyes shot open when she brushed against his prostate. “Fuck, oh my god, _Katherine_.” She shifted her hips so she’d hit that spot with each thrust, pausing momentarily to wrap his legs around her thighs.

“Kath, please.” He said, breathless.

“I got you, baby.” Katherine spoke, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. She ducked below his jaw and pressed her mouth over the sensitive skin, determined to leave a mark. At the same time, she sped up her thrusts, hitting his prostate with quick precision. 

She loved the little gasps and whimpers coming from her boyfriend. It made her proud to know that _she_ was the reason Jack was making those noises. 

A particularly high moan signaled that Jack was close, so Katherine wrapped her hand around Jack’s dick, moaning at the strangled howl that tore its way from Jack’s throat. She wasted no time, jerking him in rhythm with her thrusts. 

A few seconds passed before Jack tensed up, arching his back and slipping his eyes shut, silently coming across his stomach. 

Katherine gave a couple more thrusts before she came again, the stimulation from the strap and delightful noises she evoked from Jack being exactly what she needed. No longer able to support herself, she collapsed on top of Jack, breathing heavily, the toy still inside him. She gave herself a couple minutes to regain her senses before sitting up, carefully sliding out of him, and then pulling the toy out of herself, gently tossing it to the side of the bed to clean later. 

It was only then that she took the time to look over Jack, and the sight nearly knocked the breath out of her. He had blacked out during his orgasm, loose curls stuck to his forehead and a soft smile playing on his lips. Katherine laid beside him, pulling the man close, cradling his head against her chest, at ease feeling the thundering of his heartbeat against her ribcage. 

She held him, let him cling to her as he came back to life, providing a safe space as he floated through subspace. And she clung to him, needing this just as badly as he did. Her entire world felt fuzzy, head filled with static, the only source of clarity being Jack. She pressed a kiss to his temple, then his forehead, when she felt warm tears against her skin. Katherine murmured out an ‘I love you,’ tangling her fingers in his hair and whispering sweet praises to her boy. 

What felt like hours had passed before Jack looked up at her, eyelashes wet with tears, cheeks flushed and lips red from kissing. “My beautiful boy. You did so good, I’m so proud of you.” A grin crept across her face as a blush overtook his, a reminder that underneath his loud and sometimes obnoxious demeanor, he was a tender soul, often in need of praise and reassurance that Katherine would always provide. 

“You doing okay?” Katherine asked. Jack hummed against her, shifting back to give a verbal response. “Anything you need?” He shivered at the loss of body heat as they partially separated from one another. Her heart pounded in her chest, melting as they made eye contact. She could see joy in those green eyes, those gorgeous eyes that she’d fallen in love with when they first met all those years ago. She couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling when he giggled at her.

“Yeah, m’good Kath. That was fuckin’ amazing, thank you sweetheart.” He spoke, voice hoarse. “And some water and a shower would be nice.” Jack paused. “We gotta change the sheets too, but shower first.” 

“Alright, are you ready now or do you wanna wait?” 

“Now’s fine, there’s come drying on me and it’s kinda unpleasant.” Jack said, scrunching up his face. 

Katherine had kind of forgotten about the mess on Jack’s stomach when they were cuddling, so it was now smeared across her entire torso. Definitely not a pleasant experience. 

She untangled herself from Jack and rolled off the bed, nearly tripping over the toy she’d tossed to the floor. He laughed at her, smiling to himself when she flicked him off. She walked to his side of the bed and helped him sit up, supporting his weight as they walked to the bathroom. Jack winced when she sat him down on the toilet, causing her to fuss over him in worry. “I’m fine, just a little sore.” Jack reassured her. With that knowledge, she set some towels on the counter and went to grab clothes for them to change into. 

Once the water heated up, she stood him up and helped him in the shower. Katherine nudged him towards the stream, lathering up his body wash and cleaning every part of him. She grabbed her shampoo, the expensive kind that she knew he always stole, and washed his hair, enjoying the quiet whines that spilled from his lips. After conditioning and rinsing his hair, he traded places and cleaned every inch of Katherine. “Oh, um, did you get off after I did?” Jack asked, once they were just holding each over under the spray of the shower. “You need me to…?” He trailed off, motioning down with his eyes. 

“I did,” Katherine blushed. “Hearing you moan and beg for me, because of me, was really hot. So I’m good, baby, thanks for asking.” 

“Well, what kinda man would I be if I didn’t make you come?” Jack smirked at her. 

“Oh, shut it, you and I both know you’d rather drop dead than leave your partner unsatisfied.” Both of their cheeks were red at that point, although Katherine couldn’t distinguish if it was from blushing or the heat of the water. “Come on, cowboy, let’s get out so we can make dinner.” 

They made quick work of drying off, Katherine slipping on a pair of shorts over underwear, along with an oversized New Mexico tee shirt she’d stolen from Jack. He had gotten her a shirt from his visit to Santa Fe, but this one smelled like him. She was sure hers smelled like him too, because he occasionally stole it when he couldn’t find his. At that point she just preferred stealing his clothes. 

Jack didn’t bother with a shirt, at least not until they were cooking dinner and grease splashed on his stomach. Katherine laughed as he shrieked, claiming that he was giving up bacon because it only ever hurt him. After dressing, he returned to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressed a kiss to her cheek, and leaned his head on her shoulder. “Thanks again for earlier, Kathy. For takin’ care of me. I love you.” 

She turned around to kiss him, pouring every ounce of love in her body into it. That is, until the smell of burning pancakes distracted her from the _far_ more important task of kissing Jack Kelly senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
